


Back Again (And Not A Moment Too Soon)

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Everybody Lives, F/M, Feelings Realization, I Tried, Imagine your OTP, Implied Relationships, Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, because I need them to have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Cassian has returned from a mission and Jyn muses on her feelings for the rebel captain.





	Back Again (And Not A Moment Too Soon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenniferjun1per](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/gifts).



> Thanks to the wonderful talents of a writer here on AO3, I decided to try my hand at a Jassian story. It's much longer than I anticipated and is basically idea vomit come to life. This is also my first Jassian/Rebelcaptain story, so if it comes off a little rough or you think it's garbage, please go easy on me in your reviews. I plan to pen more R1 stories after this, so I can get used to writing Jyn and Cassian's personalities, and hopefully, I'll get better as I go along.❤️

* * *

  

Jyn stared down at the food on her plate, not moving to eat it. She knew that she should at least try, but her appetite was wan as of late. Cassian had been away on a mission for a week and a half now and she missed him more than she thought she would.

It was so strange. Jyn considered Cassian a close friend and comrade, but if they weren't engaged in a battle with a handful of Imperial tie fighters or no blasters were being aimed in their general direction, she just felt awkward and a little unsure of herself around him. It was frustrating and interesting at the same.

She had known Cassian for nine months now, but sometimes, she felt as if she'd known him her whole life. Sure, when they first met, they shared an initial dislike and distrust for each other, but things changed after they fought side by side and nearly died together. Whether she intended to or not, Jyn had established a bond with Cassian and it grew the more time she spent with him.

More than once, she'd come to his room and they would go over plans and strategies for upcoming missions together. They always sat on the bed since it was the most comfortable place in Cassian's room and sometimes, their thighs would brush against each other.

Whenever that happened, Jyn's spine would stiffen and she'd freeze up. There was an intimacy about the two of them being alone in his room like that. She wasn't unlearned in the ways between men and women, but being so close to Cassian made her feel not in control.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons she was so drawn to him. Cassian put her off her guard and she could let her walls fall down around him without fear of being hurt or manipulated. It was a refreshing thing to be able to be with someone without worrying that they'll judge you or run from you because of your past mistakes.

Cassian and she were so alike that way. They both had done awful things in their lives that they weren't proud of, but they owned their scars and learned to let go of the wounds. Healing was always easier when you had a partner in the trenches with you and that's what Cassian was to Jyn.

Sometimes they even talked about their best memories from childhood, favourite foods, the interesting people they met. It was the little things like this that made Jyn trust Cassian and feel more comfortable in his presence.

He'd become an important part of her life now. That was why Jyn was mopey during Cassian's absence.

Of course, that's not to say Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze weren't keeping her company because they were, but with Cassian, it was...different. There was _something_ between them, but it wasn't really defined.

Most of her life, she'd never been attached to many people. She'd been too busy getting herself in trouble and getting locked up in that godforsaken Imperial prison. But here, with the rebellion, she _finally_ had friends, people who truly cared about her.

As much as Jyn prided herself on being independent, she had to admit that it was a relief to not be alone anymore. It takes a toll on you after a while, being by yourself all the time with no relationships to keep you stable.

Having a home was comforting too. It wasn't the same as when Jyn lived with her parents in seclusion all those years ago, but it was the next best thing.

Earlier, she'd been in the mess hall with her friends when Bodhi came to the table with news of Cassian. "He had to go the medbay to get a blaster burn treated. That's why we haven't seen him yet."

Jyn stood up so abruptly that her legs bumped the table and her friends looked up at her knowingly, not even attempting to mask their smirks.

"Tell Cassian we said hello," said Chirrut as he sipped his tea.

"I'm just going to see if he's alright. Being stuck in medbay for any length of time is a pain."

"Of course."

She narrowed her eyes. "Any of you can come along."

Bodhi shook his head. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we wouldn't want to intrude."

Jyn rolled her eyes and walked away, not even choosing to argue against what Bodhi was suggesting. 

Once she reached medbay, she stopped for a moment, took in a deep breath and continued walking. All of the beds were empty except for one and Cassian lie there while a nurse was just finishing up his wrap.

He noticed her and a small smile spread across his face. "Jyn."

"Hey. Long time, no see," Jyn said to him as she came closer. Her face frowned when she saw the bandage on the left side side of his waist. "Bohdi told us you were injured. Is it bad?"

"I've had worse, believe me. A stormtrooper just happened to get a lucky shot before I boarded the ship. I'll be fine in a few days."

Jyn eyed him carefully and the tiredness around his eyes. He probably didn't get much sleep while he was undercover at the Imperial base. "You look exhausted."

"Well, I feel it." He glanced behind her. "Where is everybody? I don't get a welcoming party after being gone for so long?"

"They're in the mess, stuffing their faces, but they are glad that you're back."

"And you?"

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms, trying to act nonchalant. "It's been pretty boring without you here, but I'm sure things will pick up now."

"I see," came Cassian's reply.

The way he looked at her made her feel unsure of herself again, so she deflected. "Do you have to stick around here or can you go to your quarters?"

"No. I'm cleared to leave." He stood and grimaced a little, but held himself up and covered his side with a hand. "The last thing I'd want is to be confined to medbay. The food here is terrible."

"I second that. Ah...do you want some help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jyn went over to Cassian's side and she put one arm around his waist, with the other clutching his hand over her shoulders. When he was ready, they both began to walk.

Once they reached Cassian's room, Jyn helped him get on his bed and he groaned as he sat down. "Agh, I'll be glad when this wound heals up. It's a pain in the ass."

"Does it hurt very much?" Jyn peered at the bandage.

"Not really. They gave me something for the pain, but it's still a little sore."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"Don't worry. I'm a fast healer."

Suddenly, Jyn remembered an old saying that her mother used to tell her when she was a child.

_"Sometimes a kiss takes the pain away."_

When Jyn grew up, she believed that her mother was trying to comfort her with a silly sentiment. It was only until later, after Jyn had joined the rebellion and made friends - _family_ really - with the Rogue One crew, that she understood the true meaning behind her mother's words.

Kisses did not do anything to help pain, but it was the love behind the action which made the injured person feel better in _spirit_.

"Do you really believe that?"

Jyn shook herself from her musings to find Cassian staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side. "Sorry. Do I believe what?"

"That a kiss takes the pain away."

Her face fell as she realised that she said those words aloud instead of in her head. Feelings of embarrassment trickled in, but Jyn kept her face neutral. "Maybe. Why?"

"I was just thinking maybe I could use a kiss like that, if it'll really help me feel better." There was an unusual sparkle in his eyes that Jyn wasn't accustomed to seeing. Was he flirting with her? If so, she found the prospect to be... _enticing._

Her next words came out coyly. "Captain Andor, are you saying that you'd like to kiss me?"

Cassian looked downright mischievous as he replied, "And if I am?"

Jyn's heart was pounding so hard, she could feel it in her ears. She leaned down until her face was a few inches from his lips and whispered, "Then I would give you permission."

She dared to touch his chest, resting her palm on his heartbeat, giving him encouragement to make a move. He didn't waste time pressing his lips to hers or running his hand behind her head to cradle her to him.

Cassian was an amazing kisser and after the very thorough experience of having his mouth against hers, Jyn decided that she'd like to feel his lips a lot more.

When they finally broke away to catch their mutual breaths, Cassian clutched her hand and held it to his chest. The air now crackled with something so different than the playful atmosphere from a few moments ago.

"That was nice," he said, voice sounding husky. Jyn thought she could get used to that sound.

She trailed her fingers along his uniform. "I think so too...but you know, I've heard that two kisses can be a faster cure for pain. Even three or four."

Cassian grinned. "Well, let's see if what you heard was right." Then he tugged her body to him, slanting his hot mouth over hers.

Needless to say, Jyn was pretty sure how she felt about Cassian after that, and it **definitely** wasn't just friendly. 

 


End file.
